Late Night Drinking
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: Late one evening, Boone and Cass share a drink in the Lucky 38 lounge, enjoying each others company after two rejected proposals. Boone x Cass, Cass's POV, Oneshot, LEMON!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

This is a short excerpt from a later chapter of my story Unknown Origins. I repurposed it as a oneshot because needed some Boone and Cass love. It's very rough in flow, but I hope you enjoy it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** LEMON!

**Characters:** Craig Boone and Rose of Sharon Cassidy

**Summary:** Late one evening, Boone and Cass share a drink in the Lucky 38 lounge, enjoying each other's company after two rejected proposals.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Oneshot

Late Night Drinking

By _Cyberweasel89_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rose of Sharon Cassidy downed yet another shot of whiskey. Ordinarily she'd be chugging it straight from the bottle, but tonight she wanted to space out the magic elixir in small amounts. She wanted to be able to think while under a buzz, not pass out from inebriation. At least, tonight.

To her surprise, she heard the elevator open. Huh. She honestly didn't expect anyone else to come to the Lucky 38 lounge at this time of night aside from her. When she looked, it was Craig Boone. Dressed only in his pants and shirt. She had to admit, it was the first time she had seen him without his beret and shades at the same time. She invited him over, which he accepted, albeit hesitantly. It wasn't like he was dressed too casually. She was only wearing her jeans and blouse, after all.

"Looks like you're up late, sniper." Cass greeted, handing him a bottle of beer. He shook his head at the drink.

"Not tonight. Feel like sharing the whiskey?"

She could only chuckle at his deep, rough voice. A clear tough guy, through and through. Still, she grabbed another shot glass and poured him one. He lifted the glass to her in thanks, and they both downed theirs at the same time. Sighing with content, Cass turned to her new drinking partner and gave him a wry smile. "So, what brings you here? Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"You could say that." He responded stoically.

"Care to share? I've got stories of my own."

Boone sighed. "Just... trouble with younger women."

Cass just chuckled. "You too, huh?" Boone only raised his brow at her. "You first." she insisted.

Boone sighed once again. "The kid walks into the room, says she can't sleep. Asks to curl up in bed with me. And she's completely naked."

Cass shook her head, a small laugh escaping her. "I had a feeling this would happen. I wish our little Courier had talked to me before trying to seduce you. I could tell you didn't have any interest in her."

Boone just nodded, downing another shot of whiskey. "Your turn, I guess. Trouble with younger women?"

It was the merchant's turn to sigh, despite the smile on her face. "Veronica. The poor kid. Walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, even one around her head. Tried to seduce me herself, the naive young thing." She downed another shot.

"Around her head? Oh, right. The hair thing."

"Yep. Even when she's trying to be as sexy as possible, she's still shy about her hair. Well... I just told her I wasn't anywhere near drunk enough to consider sleeping with her, and she didn't take it well. I left her up there to cool down. No way I'm heading back up there with her in that rejected state."

Boone downed another shot before responding. "Hm. Younger women problems for the both of us."

"Yep." Cass downed another shot. "You should try an older woman instead." She joked, thrusting her chest out teasingly. To her surprise, Boone actually laughed.

"And you should try a younger man instead." He joked back.

They each downed one more shot of whiskey, then laughed again, turning to look at each other. Then... their eyes met. And Cass can't be certain what happened next... Maybe it was the whiskey. Maybe it was the time of night. Hell, it might've been because they were both just seduced by someone they had no interest in. But their lips locked. What followed was a stumbling journey to the lounge sofas, pulling off the other's clothing, what little they wore. His hands on her breasts, her arms around his neck, their mouths devouring each other. They landed on the sofa with a thud, the sniper trailing kisses down the merchant's neck. She grasped the back of his head, guiding him to the small bud of her nipple. Her breasts weren't as big as the Courier's, but she was damn proud of them. He sucked and flicked the bud with her tongue a while before he continued his ministrations down her chest, to her abdomen, eliciting a ticklish giggle when his lips touched her navel. He looked up, smirking at her. She swallowed hard at his devilish look. Shit. He had found her weak spot. He started a hostile attack from his lips and tongue on her sensitive belly button, sending her squirming and flailing, fingers digging into his back as she sucked in air through her teeth. Damn, this guy knew how to use his tongue. And she hadn't had anyone find out about her Achilles heel in years. She could feel her womanhood already getting sopping wet from the stimulation he was giving her sensitive navel. Finally, her teeth grit, she shouted for him to stop. He looked up, and she gripped his shoulders. She flipped him, so she was on top, her head hovering over his erect member.

"Well... Now I see what got a New Vegas city girl interested in an NCR country boy."

She lightly touched the tip of her lips to his head, chuckling at the sharp intake of breath it caused him. She gave a subtle kiss to the side of his shaft, then a lick. Her tongue glided up and down his manhood, pausing now and then to dip its entire length in her mouth and out. One hand steadied the instrument for her mouth, while the other tickled and fondled his sack, massaging and stroking his balls. She could tell it was driving him nuts.

"C-Cass! Dammit!"

"Oh, already?" Cass smirked. "Not yet. Not like this."

She pulled herself up on top of him, reaching down to take hold of his manhood, brushing the tip against her lower lips. She shivered at the feel. "Get ready, sniper." She breathed, and plunged his length into her. Wiggling her hips, she lowered herself to his hilt, clenching and unclenching her muscles around his hard member as she lowered down on it. He was struggling to stop from throwing his head back at the sensation. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his chest, and took his mouth to hers once more. She slipped her tongue out against his teeth, and he parted them, sucking her tongue as it explored his mouth, dancing with his own tongue. She gyrated her hips on his shaft just carefully enough to prolong his building pressure, yet not stimulate him enough for a release.

"Shit, Cass! I'm gonna...!"

Despite her straight face and subtle smirk, she had to admit, she was incredibly flustered on the inside. She couldn't remember it ever feeling this good before. Every five seconds, she had to swallow the urge to moan. Finally, it was too much for her. She could feel his hands on her, wanting what she was beginning to want. "Aw, fuck it!"

She allowed the sniper to flip her to her back, pounding into her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her in-control facade fading as she moaned, groaned, and cried out in pleasure. She did her best to move her hips in time with his thrust, but his pace was quickening.

"Cass... I'm... I'm gonna...!"

"Do it! Do it! Let me have it!" she cried.

With a mighty push forward, he released in her. He immediately relaxed in her arms, and she enjoyed the warmth of his body as they fell asleep in post-coital bliss. Tomorrow they'd probably be sore all over and have one hell of a hangover, but... hey, it was worth the best fuck she'd had in years. And probably the first fuck he'd had since his wife died. As her mind faded into dreamland, she idly wondered if Carla would be okay with what they just did... she forced down the twinge of guilt, and sighed contentedly against the sniper's muscled chest.


End file.
